


Six weeks (Stylinson)

by aestheticalzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BSDM, Bottomlouis, CEO, Daddy Harry, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Kinky, M/M, Nouis, Rich Harry, Spanking, Sub Louis, Topharry, bet, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, lilo, louis centric, stylinson, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalzayn/pseuds/aestheticalzayn
Summary: Once Harry discovers that Louis is also a dominant, he's determined to make him into his submissive. But can he do it in six weeks?Louis never looses. Harry always wins





	Six weeks (Stylinson)

It was a Monday afternoon.

A warm, October Monday afternoon.

It was one of those days which go so quickly and you never seem to remember how you got to the exact place in which you are right now.

It was one of those days where everyone is out and busy, the streets were filled with people that streamed through the city like ants.

The smaller part of town was the part in which the black market exists. Prostitution, drugs and submissives were all relatively common around here.

Not many people knew that this life style was right around the corner from them and those who did would never tell.

Louis stood in the auction, just looking out for any new submissives that caught his eye, but all of them looked the same. Boring. He wanted someone different.

A challenge.

He was a dominant, who's last submissive left about a month ago. And he thought that it was probably about time for someone new.

Even though Louis didn't exactly look like a dominant with his small features and girly frame, he was great at it.

He hadn't been into this sort of thing for so long, but he was quite a fast learner.

He always had been.

"Does your master know you're wondering around alone?" A deep voice from behind him asked.

At first Louis thought that it wasn't him that was being spoken to but he slowly looked around to realize that he was alone.

Louis turned around and saw a gorgeous man with piercing green eyes.

"Excuse me?" Louis sassed.

"I said does your master know that tour wondering around alone?" The man smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Um..?" Louis stared at him in confusion .

"You're a submissive right?" The man asked.

"No" Louis raised an eyebrow at the curly haired man. "Do I look like a submissive to you?" Louis snapped.

"Yes actually" The man smirked.

"Well then, you're wrong" Louis huffed.

The man chuckled at Louis' behaviour .

"Do you want to be a submissive?" He asked.

"No" Louis snapped, not admitting that he was in awe of the man in front of him. Because God he was fit.

"Then what are you doing here?" The tall man asked in confusion.

"I'm a dominant, thank you for your lovely input" Louis snapped "Nice chat, but I must be going" He said, walking towards the door where the man was stood .

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're a dom?" The man asked before laughing, moving so that Louis couldn't get past.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you" Louis rolled his eyes.

"But you're so small" The man continued to laugh before clearing his throat.

Louis scoffed in offense.

"It's a shame really, you would've made a great sub" The man spoke after clearing his throat.

"Why do you care what I am anyway?" Louis asked, frowning.

"Because if you were a submissive, you would've been mine" he smirked.

"Really?" Louis smirked back "And what makes you think that I'd want to be yours?" 

"From the way you're blushing I'd say it's pretty obvious" he replied with a low chuckle.

"I'm not!" Louis snapped quickly "I'm just a little hot"

"A lot hot actually" Harry corrected.

"Okay, I'm going now" Louis rolled his eyes, trying to get past Harry but the taller boy moved in his way "Can you move? Or do you need help in doing so?"

"Hold on babe, I'm just trying to make sense of why you're not a sub?" Harry said, rubbing his stubby chin softly.

"Why do you care?" Louis asked again "I'd be a shit submissive anyway"

"Hey don't swear babe" Harry said smirking  
"I would've made you into a perfect submissive" he promised.

"I don't think so pal" Louis laughed "I couldn't ever do that. I'm way too... demanding"

"You would be on your knees for me in seconds" He continued, stepping closer to Louis "But it seems to me that you're making this into a challenge" 

Although Louis liked the thought of him doing that for the beautiful man in front of him, he wouldn't be able to be a submissive for him.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked, frowning.

"I think I could make you into a perfect submissive" he repeated "Do you want to test my theory?" 

"I don't even know you" Louis muttered "And I don't want to be a submissive"

"Harry Styles" the man introduced, sticking his hand out for Louis to shake.

Louis shook his hand hesitantly.

"But you should probably start calling me Sir" He said cheekily and Louis laughed, forgetting the strange situation.

"Louis Tomlinson" Louis replied.

"Louis? I like it" Harry nodded, letting go of the smaller man's hand.

Louis loved the way his name rolled off of Harry's tongue, but he didn't know if he could really try to be Harry's new submissive.

"So what do you say? Think I can make you into a perfect submissive?" Harry asked

"Why?" Louis frowned, nobody had ever asked him that before.

"Because you're pretty and I want you" Harry shrugged, not seeming fazed by the fact he'd just said that straight to Louis face "It'll be like a bet really" Harry explained "A simple game" he added.

"What's the catch?" Louis asked.

"Do you want to have a catch?" Harry chuckled.

"Oh come on, there's always a catch" Louis laughed.

"If I can do it, then I get to keep you as my submissive" he smirked as he spoke and Louis smiled.

"That won't happen" Louis scoffed.

"That's why I'm making you a deal Louis, because I know that it will" Harry promised.

"For how long?" Louis questioned.

"How long do you want?" Harry asked.

"How long do you need?" Louis shot back.

"I'm sure I could do it in 2 months" Harry answered.

"Bit long don't you think, Styles?" Louis sassed "I didn't think it would take that long for someone as skilled as you” he teased.

"Six weeks?" Harry offered.

"Six weeks" Louis nodded.

"You don't know what you're letting yourself into, Louis" Harry grinned as he spoke "You really want to do this?"

"I guess I'll do it" Louis replied with a shrug "It doesn’t seem too bad, you harmless butterfly"

Harry scoffed "Butterfly?” he questioned “I thought you were a sub"

There was a pause and Harry seemed to be looking and Louis expectantly, probably for a definite answer 

Louis paused "Well, okay I'll do it then, Harry Styles, but only to prove you wrong"

"Really?" Harry quizzed, grinning.

"Yeah, what do I get if I'm right and you can't change me?" Louis asked.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I'll decide when I've won" Louis said cockily.

"For six weeks?" Harry smirked.

"Six weeks" Louis agreed.

***

"Louis baby you don't know what you've just let yourself in to" Harry cooed.

"Yeah yeah whatever” Louis replied in a dismissive tone “When do we start?" Louis asked.

"Now" Harry stated.

"Okay" Louis shrugged "Well... I should probably go grab some clothes or something first?" Louis half asked.

"Nope, you'll be fine" Harry said and Louis frowned.

"But I need-"

"Don't defy me Louis" Harry scolded.

"We've barely eve-"

"Do you want to get punished?" Harry questioned, angering Louis.

"Listen Harry but I only just started and I want to get home to bring some stuff with me so don't threaten me"

"Oh Louis, you have so much to learn" Harry smirked, grabbing the smaller boy by his upper arm and pulling him towards the exit of the building.

"Ow" Louis whined, making Harry smirk.

He tried to pull away but Harry simply had the upper hand. With his naturally bigger frame and tighter grip Louis had no chance.

"Struggle again and I won't hesitate to have you across my knee" Harry smirked and Louis eyes widened, and he stayed quiet.

Harry smiled to himself as he pulled Louis put of the building and up to his car which was parked not far off. Inside the car was Harry's Butler, Niall.

"Harry? You found another already" He asked as Harry opened the car door, climbing in and pulling Louis in after him.

"Mmm" Harry hummed.

"He's a looker" Niall smirked.

"Indeed he is" Harry agreed, trying to pull Louis into his lap.

"Don't touch me" Louis glared at Harry and sat in the other seat.

"Am I...uh am I missing something?" Niall asked, clearly confused by Louis behaviour.

"He kidnapped me and blocked the auction door when I tried to leave" Louis joked.

"What?!" Niall exclaimed .

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, turning to Niall to explain.

"We made a deal th-"

"It's barely even started yet!" Louis cut him off,

"Talk again and I won't hesitate to spank you right now" Harry practically growled, silencing him.

Harry smiled at Louis' reaction and looked back at Niall.

"He's a dominant" He almost laughed as Niall’s facial expression changed completely "And I made a bet with him that I could turn him into the perfect submissive in six weeks.

"Which won't happen" Louis added.

"Oh...wow" Niall's eyes were wide as he spoke.

Harry shrugged and continued.

"Mmm, but if I can I get to keep him" Harry hummed almost dreamily as he licked his bottom lip

Louis shook his head violently at this "Just because you're hot it does not mean that I'm going to do everything you say"  
"Do you remember what I said a minute ago?" Harry questioned and Louis almost gasped at how deep Harry's voice went. It was almost shocking.

"Yes" Louis said quickly.

"Yes what Louis?" Harry leaned closer to Louis ear.

Louis hesitated, and there was a moment of silence before the words came out.

"Yes, sir" Louis said mentally cursing at himself for being so obedient.

"Good boy" Harry cooed

Louis huffed and looked out I'd the window "How long until we get to your place?" He asked.

"Not long" Harry answered.

Louis pulled out his phone and began to text him best friend Zayn, explaining everything to him. And what a story it was to tell.

Harry on the other hand, pulled out his iPad and started to look through all of the files of the other dominants who'd been registered down at the auction he'd just been to. Louis would have to be one of them or else he wouldn’t have been allowed in.

When he finally found him he smirked and looked over to the boy who was busy tapping away in his phone.

He looked through Louis files, for anything interesting.

Name- Louis William Tomlinson

Age-22

D.O.B- December 24th 

Dominant since-The age of 20

Hard limits-Being lied to, upsetting people and having to hide feelings

Soft limits-Having to punish submissives

Kinks-Daddy

Harry grinned to himself. Well that was most definitely a surprise.

Harry wondered if Louis would mind calling Harry daddy, either way that was what he'd be doing by the end of the six weeks whether he likes it or not.

Harry looked back down at the iPad screen.

Anything different- Louis has the ability to become pregnant but prefers not to talk about it seen as it won't happen because he's a dominant.

Number of submissives-3

Likes- Louis likes children, cuddling, curly hair and horror movies

Dislikes- Quiet people, the smell of oranges and thunder and lightning//storms

Harry smiled to himself, thinking that it was cute. Also the fact that he could conceive was very rare. Very. Very rare. Almost impossibly rare and this excited Harry. Even when men did have the ability to conceive, they usually only can when on prescribed medicines or tablets to help. And even then it doesn't always work so Harry knew that it wasn't really anything to worry about. He wouldn't bring it up to Louis seen as it said he didn't like to talk about it. But though it was highly doubted, he made a mental note to try and always use contraceptives with Louis

Harry switched off his iPad and turned to look at Louis who was grinning at his phone.

Why was he grinning? Harry scowled at the smaller boy.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked quickly.

"Zayn?" Louis looked confused for a few seconds but then his phone buzzed again and he looked down again smiling.

"Who's he?" Harry asked.

"My fuck buddy" Louis answered.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I was joking, god" Louis replied as he burst out laughing whilst Harry glared at him.

"That wasn't funny Louis, and you also broke two rules" Harry said "You swore and lied. You have no excuses. You already know all of the rules"

Louis head snapped up and he bit his lip shamefully.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself" Harry asked, wanting him to own up to what he'd done

"Sorry" Louis looked at Harry who have him a stern look "Sir"

"Good, but that doesn't mean you’re going without a punishment".

"Bu-"

"Don't speak back unless you want to make it worse for yourself" Harry shouted and Louis eyes widened. That's the first time that he'd heard Harry shout.

And he kind of liked it.

***

They arrived at Harry house minutes later and Louis stared at it in awe. But then he remembered that he had to have punishments once he stepped foot in that house.

Shit, he thought to himself.

No matter how cocky he came across he didn't want to get punished. That would just be embarrassing. He'd have to try and get out of it somehow.

But there was no negotiations when it came to Harry's rules. He was strict, and after all Louis did agree to this.

Niall parked the car in the long driveway and got out, opening the door for Harry and Louis at the back. But Louis knew better that to get out without Harry's permission.

He sat still whilst Niall held the door open.

"Okay, you can get out but wait for me" Harry sated and Louis nodded, getting out quickly and looking around the garden.

It was massive, even bigger than his own home which was a fairly big house as well. There must be at least 6 bedrooms.

Harry climbed out of the car, thanking Niall as he shut it behind him.

He walked in front of Louis and silently lead him inside of the house, which was already unlocked due to their being people already inside.

"Its huge" Louis gasped and Harry just chuckled at him in amusement.

"Come on baby, I'll show you around" Harry offered and Louis nodded happily, following him through to a living room, followed by a music room, a dining room, an office, another office six big bedroom, three bathrooms, and finally a kitchen.

"Some food please, Liam?" Harry spoke to his cook.

"Alright Harry, it'll be about five minutes" Liam called back with a soft smile.

"Is that all of the rooms?" Louis asked as they both took a seat at the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Nope, there's still one more" Harry answered.

"Can I see it?" Louis asked.

"No, that rooms a surprise" he replied and Louis shrugged in confusion.

"What do I wear? Where to I sleep?" Louis asked quickly.

"Curiosity killed a cat" Harry murmured making Louis frown.

"That didn't answer my question" he snapped.

Harry turned to him and glared "Speak like that again and it'll add to your punishment tonight" he states

"Sorry" Louis said, close to a whisper

"Sorry?" Harry asked, wanting the extended apology

"I'm sorry, sir" Louis mumbled

"Good boy" Harry praised "You look so pretty when you’re not being so rude" 

"Thanks" Louis said sarcastically but Harry ignored him as some food was set down on the table.

They ate in near silence, Louis barely even eating. Only picking at the small dinner which was provided along with the fruit and nuts already on the table.

"I don't like waste Louis" Harry scolded.

"I'm not hungry" Louis lied.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't like this" the smaller man answered.

"What?" Harry asked "The food"

"No" Louis half laughed but it only lasted for a couple of seconds "Feeling so unappreciated" he admitted

"You don't think I appreciate you?" Harry asked

"No... like...it’s not that" Louis answered, stuttering slightly "It's just that this makes me feel so unlike me"

"Do you want to forgot about the deal?" Harry asked, not wanting to make Louis uncomfortable.

"No" Louis smirked at Harry as he replied "I'm going to win"  
"Of course you are" Harry scoffed and Louis laughed confidently, definitely more happily than he was a couple of minutes ago.

"Now eat up, I have to teach you a lesson sweet cheeks"

And it would be a lie if Louis said that he wasn't even a little bit excited.

He finished his salad quickly, only leaving a small amount to waste which made Harry smile.

"Come on then" Harry stood up and Louis followed obediently.

He wiped down his black jeans and white v-neck in an attempt to straighten it out as he followed Harry upstairs.

He roughly remembered his way to Harry's bedroom. It was the only bedroom to the right of the stairs.

Harry walked straight in and sat on the bed, looking at Louis expectantly which confused Louis, so he just stood a couple of feet away from him awkwardly.

"Positions baby" Harry reminded and Louis nodded quickly, kneeling in front of Harry, head down and hands placed lightly on each thigh.

"Good boy" Harry praised, licking his lips as he watched he beautiful boy below him "Tell me Louis, what did you do wrong?"

"I swore at you, and I lied to you" Louis replied

"And why was that naughty Louis?" he questioned

"Because I know that's against the rules" Louis answered, still looking down.

"Mmm, yes it is" Harry hummed quietly "Now I'm going to punish you Louis, what do you think is a suitable punishment for this?" Harry asked and Louis head shot up.

What was Harry trying to do? Embarrassed him? Louis sat in silence, not wanting to ask Harry to be spanked

"I asked you a question Louis, answer it" Harry said firmly.

Louis shrugged lightly, not wanting to answer a question like that m he wasn't going to ask Harry to spank him. That was humiliating.

"Stand up" Harry demanded and Louis did as asked "That’s it! Strip"

"Isn't it a bit early f-"  
"Don't make me repeat myself" Harry barked.

Louis eyes widened at Harry's rough tone, but he took off his shirt slowly, along with his jeans, socks and shoes.

"Mmm, that's better baby" Harry hummed "Now lay across my lap"

"I don't want to" Louis whined, not wanting to be spanked. Especially only in his boxers

"Well you should have thought about that about a minute ago when you ignored me" Harry scolded and Louis timidly walked over to him, climbing onto the bed and kneeling up, laying across Harry's lap.

Harry kneaded Louis bum lightly, admiring the curves of his back and his tan skin.

"I want you to thank me after every smack. We'll start with 10 okay?" Harry said

"Okay, sir" Louis said and Harry grinned but said nothing about Louis politeness.

Harry's hands disappeared from Louis bum before one came crashing down causing Louis to let out a high pitched whine.

"Words, Louis"

"Thank you, sir"

Another followed quickly and Louis squirmed on Harry's lap.

"Thank you, sir" 

And another, this time he hissed at the contact.

"Thank you, sir"

The fourth one was the hardest so far and Louis whimpered slightly.

"Uh, thank you, sir"

Each smack was harder that the last and Louis cock was running against the fabric if Harry's jeans, making him hard.

After the ten were done Harry began to rub Louis softly again, pulling back the elastic before letting is snap against his raw backside.

"Ow" Louis whined cutely.

Harry internally cooed as he patted Louis bum softly.

"Stand up" Harry demanded and Louis obeyed.

He stood up and rubbing his stinging bum lightly.

"You did so well, baby" Harry praised and Louis blushed lightly, barely noticeable.

Louis kneeled at Harry's feet again, in the position that all submissive were taught to do when their master sat down.

"Look at me" Harry said softly and Louis looked up, rosy cheeks and messed up hair.

Louis tried to ignore his major problem in the lower region because that was meant to be for punishment, not for pleasure. His dick was begging to be freed from his boxers but he could do anything about it and he also wasn't that enthusiastic about Harry doing anything about it either.

He would either have to leave it or sort it out himself, which would be breaking one of the rules.

He decided that maybe he wouldn't get caught this one time. 

"I'm going to do some work in my office now Louis, you can stay in here, or go in the music room, anything you like really" Harry offered and Louis almost felt bad for breaking a rule but it hurt him so bad and he didn't want to ask Harry for permission because that would be embarrassing.

"Okay, sir" He answers politely, hoping that his good behaviour now would make up for his rule breaking in couple of minutes.

"Good boy" Harry leaned down to stroke Louis cheek softly before he stood up and left the room, giving Louis the chance to relieve himself.

He freed his dick from his boxers and started pumping his length quickly, maybe if he did this fast nobody would find out.

He cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle the moans, hoping that nobody was outside the room, because he was almost positive that if there was someone outside they would be able to hear him.

Harry on the other hand was about to go into his office but his phone started to rings.

"Hello, Harry Styles speaking" "Yes" "The sites about the new building?" "Hold on a second I think I left them back in my bedroom"

And that was that. Harry put down the phone and retreated to his bedroom. But just as he reached the door he hear moaning from inside. He couldn't be could he? 

Harry opened the door slowly to see that he was right, Louis was layer on the bed, hair matted to his forehead, a thin layer of sweat covering his body as he pumped his length. The sight made Harry's own dick harden.

"I hope you know the consequences for this" Harry's voice filled the room making Louis jump.

"Shit. I'm sorry" Louis blurted quickly, pulling up his boxers and sitting up straight on the bed.

"Cursing? As well as touching yourself" Harry stated calmly "What am I going to do to you? Let me think" Harry stepped forwards and walked over to a small draw, opening it and pulling out some rope, lube and what looked like a vibrator.

"No!" Louis snapped "I only just got punished"

"Then you need to start being a good boy" Harry replied simply.

Louis whimpered and crawled away from Harry, backing up against the side of the bed.

"Come here now" Harry ordered.

“No” Louis murmured, keeping his distance.

“Louis” Harry warned “You’re making this worse for yourself” he stated.

“I don’t care” Louis muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“You’ll care when you won’t be able to walk for a week” Harry snapped.

Louis let out a small gasp at this and bit his lip as he stood up slowly, making his way towards Harry.

Harry took the opportunity to grab Louis by the elastic of his boxers, snapping it against the tender skin "Take these off now" he said.

“What are you going to do?” Louis asked him. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Harry teased, smirking down at Louis who was quite a lot shorter than him.

“Harry” Louis whined, swallowing as his fingers touched his underwear cautiously.

“What did you call me?” Harry quizzed, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Sir” Louis said quickly “D-do I have to take these off?” he questioned, his tone showing vulnerability.

“This is your punishment, Louis” Harry stated “Do as I say and I’ll go easy on you” he promised.

Louis nodded shaking as he pulled of his boxers and Harry looked at him greedily.

"Lay on the bed facedown" the taller man ordered.

Louis laid on the bed but looked towards Harry.

"Face down" Harry repeated.

"I want to see what you’re doing" Louis argued.

"You’re making this worse for yourself" Harry stated, raising his eyebrows at Louis who sighed heavily as he  
pressed his nose into the mattress and let out a shaky breath.

He heard harry shut he draw and walk over to him, then his arms were lifted up and he felt the rope being tied to them.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, sitting up and earning a harsh slap to his bottom.

Harry tied his wrists to the headboard and the dip in the bed disappeared. Instead a new dip was created between Louis legs, and he suddenly felt cold hands on his bum, sending shivers down his spine.

“W-what are you doing?” Louis tried again, hardly daring to turn around. 

Hand were kneading his bum, separating the cheeks, then he felt a cold liquid being dribbled down his crack and all of a sudden something was shoved in.

"Ahh" Louis let out a very high pitched noise which he was quite embarrassed about.

"You'll keep this vibrator in until I come back, and you won't come okay?" Harry finally spoke up

"But what if I do?" Louis asked.

"I said okay?" Harry repeated sharply

"Okay, sir"

And just like that. Harry was gone.

Louis struggled on the bed helplessly pulling against his restrains. He couldn't do this, he needed the vibrator out now.

He wriggled round on the bed in a failed attempt to push out the small toy, but only succeed in pushing it further in and making it hit his prostate nicely.

"Fuck" Louis panted, squirming around on the bed desperately.

He'd never had a vibrator inside him before. He used to finger himself sometimes when he was younger but nobody had ever had fucked him or anything, so this was different.

"Ahh" he whined as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

He was painfully hard now, practically on the verge of cumming and he didn’t know anything that could stop it.

"Fuck" he groaned, squirming around on the bed.

There was tears in his eyes now, and he knew that he couldn't hold it in for more than 30 seconds longer,

But he tried, not wanting to have a third punishment in less than 5 hours. He really was a bad submissive. He couldn't even do the simplest things right.

"Oh fuck" he cried out as he spilled onto the sheets beneath him, sobbing violently.

He couldn't have held it any longer. It had hurt so much and he'd tried so hard.

Now Harry would have to punish him again and he definitely didn't want that. He wanted to win, and not let Harry make him into a good submissive, but at the same time he felt himself wanting to please Harry and not get into any trouble.

He carried on sobbing into the sheets for what felt like forever until the door opened again.

Louis twisted awkwardly to look in the direction of the door, spotting Harry.

"It tried my best, b-but it hurt so much" he choked out, thinking he did so pathetically.

Harry stayed silent, walking over and untying Louis bounds before pulling out the vibrator.

"I tried Sir, I really did" he cried weakly.

Harry sat down and stayed silent still, but wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, lifting him into his lap and cradling him.

"I'm sorry" Louis hiccuped, not wanting to get yet another punishment.

"It’s okay, baby" Harry cooed "You still did well” he promised “You took the first punishment so well"

Louis tucked his head into the crook of Harry's neck, his small frame pressed against Harry's chest and stomach.

"Shh, Lou, don't cry" Harry hushed as he rubbed Louis’ small back soothingly.

Louis sniffled once more, before wiping his eyes cutely and laying back onto Harry quietly.

"I'll make you deal okay?" Harry offered.

Louis looked up and nodded his head at him.

"I won't punish you for this unless you do something else naughty today".

That was quite fair, Louis thought to himself.

"Okay" he whispered.

"Now I have to finish off some of my work, are you okay to just occupy yourself?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Louis tried to stand up but Harry held him closer, kissing his hair before letting go so that Louis could stand.

Harry handed Louis a wet cloth to clean wipe himself down before he slipped his boxers back on and grabbed his v-neck and jeans, getting changed quickly.

Harry watched intently as he slipped on his jeans, taking in the way that he folded the bottom of them because he was small and they trailed slightly.

Harry's phone started ringing again and he grabbed it from his pocket quickly.

"Harry Styles" he answered, smiling at Louis briefly before he left.

Louis could do whatever he wanted. And it was only 6 o'clock. 

Plenty of time to kill. 

Plenty of time to get into trouble.

***

Louis watched as Harry left, giving him a small smile before he did so. He had ages yet until he would usually feel tired.

He looked around Harry's bedroom briefly, noticing how neat everything was before leaving in search for the music room.  
He couldn't remember exactly where it was but he had a brief idea.

He went onto the landing, crossing it and walking down the twisted stairs. He walked past a room which he swore he'd never been in before, he tried the handle but it was locked. Maybe this was the 'surprise' room.

He was definitely curious as to what was in it but he shrugged, leaving because he didn't want to get into more trouble.

He turned left down another hallway and carried on until he recognized what he thought was the music room.

He tried the handle which wasn't locked and he was proved right when he saw masses of instruments and a microphone all set up.

He wondered if Harry could sing. His voice was nice, very deep but nice. So maybe he could. People had told Louis that he could sing well but he didn't really take much notice, not thinking that much of his voice.

Louis could play a little bit if piano but nothing that he would boast about. Only a few chords and a couple of songs that he liked.

He walked over to the piano and sat in the small stool beside it, letting his fingers trace the well conditioned keys.

He could play a song called Mr Brightside by the killers. He started to play the song with ease, letting the his fingers create the melody and before he realized it he was singing along nicely, his voice a little higher than the original song but it sounded good and it suited him.

After he'd finished the song he played some songs that he liked by the fray any with a piece of classical music that took him ages to learn, but he was quite proud of it.

After a few minutes he got a bit bored and started to look around the room but there wasn't really anything interesting, only music sheets and instruments to go with them.

He wondered if Harry could actually play any of them or if they were just for show. He was rich so they were most likely just to show off; Louis thought to himself.

The small drum kit at the back of the room reminded Louis of the bar that he worked in. Shit! Would Harry still let him work? 

Probably not but Louis was going to ask anyway. He loved his job as a bar attendant. He liked the attention.

He worked Thursdays and Friday nights and Tuesdays afternoons, he loved the music, he loved the flirting, he loved the loudness and the crazy atmosphere. He loved his job.

Harry couldn't tell him to quit could he? Although usually when Louis submissives had jobs they quit automatically.

But what would he do after these six weeks if he didn't have a job?

He'd just go poor, and although he came from a quite rich family it still means that he had to work, he didn't like asking anyone for money, and he didn't mind the small amount of pay that he got at his small job. He was comfortable.

Harry wouldn't like his job. He knew the rules 'No other sexual male attention' and boy did he get a lot of that. He got female attention as well but that didn't matter at much.

He made a mental note to ask Harry if he could still go to his job, but it was only Wednesday and he still had time before it was the day that he went to work anyway. So maybe he'd just leave it until tomorrow.

He spent what felt like ages in the large music room. Discovering every inch of it. He wondered what Harry was doing, was he busy? What was his work? How is he so rich? 

Louis guessed that he was a successful business man but he couldn't know for sure.

Louis sat on the piano stool and thought about what he would do if he won this, what would he ask Harry for? There wasn't really much he wanted or need.

Louis was almost certain that he would win the bet they had. Harry was strict but Louis knew that he would slip up, and no matter how hard he tried he would never become a perfect submissive. But something had changed inside of him, even during this small amount of time.

He felt himself trying to be better and wanting to please Harry. He'd never felt that before, the will to please someone else. Of course he liked making people smile and making people happy. But this was different and he knew it.

But even so, he knew that this new feeling wouldn't change him into what Harry wanted, so he didn't bother thinking about it. Not knowing that it was more serious than he thought, and he was slipping under.

"I see you found he music room" A deep recognizable voice said and Louis turned around quickly "Can you play?" Harry asked, gesturing to the piano.

"Um...a few things" Louis shrugged, Harry gave him a stern look and Louis knew what it meant "Sir" he added quickly.

"Show me?" Harry asked but it was more like a command.

Louis shifted uncomfortably under Harry's gaze but played the piece of classic music he'd learned; he didn't like people watching him like this because he hated feeling under pressure.

But nonetheless he started to play, he played the whole piece perfectly and Harry watched intently.

"That was beautiful, Louis" Harry praised after he'd finished and Louis bit his lip, smiling lightly.

"Can you play anything?" Louis asked finally.

"Not particularly, a bit of each. But they're mostly for show" Harry shrugged as he answered and Louis nodded.

"And the microphone? Can you sing?" He asked again.

"Mm, I used to sing before I went into business, but not so much now days. I wasn't too good anyway" he answered and Louis nodded again, wanting to ask more questions like if he'd sing for him and what was his business but he didn't want to sound so nosy.

"It's getting late, are you tired?" Harry asked.

"Not really" he shrugged.

"I have to show you the contract, my rules may differ from yours" Harry stated.

Louis just nodded happily, he didn't really mind. Surely there wouldn't be anything too different would there?

"I'll show you them now, they're in my room" Harry said.

"Okay sir" Louis stood up from the small stool and followed harry out of the wells designed music room and back into his bedroom.

Louis stood in the doorway as Harry rummaged around for the papers.

He finally pulled a small booklet out from his second drawer and Louis frowned, Harry’s rules book was much bigger than Louis.

"Come" Harry sat down on the bed and beckoned Louis over.

He sat down next to him and looked at where Harry was pointing on the sheet.

Submissive will have at least nine hours sleep.

Louis looked up again at Harry.

"It varies, so if you'd like to change it then you can" Hardy offered and Louis nodded

"I usually have seven"

"Mm...I'll write down eight" Harry scribbled down the number "Any less and you'll get unhealthy"

Louis nodded slowly, he'd probably try to get earlier nights here anyway, there was a lot less stress than back home.

Harry turned a couple of pages and pointed to another couple of lines.

Submissive will remove all bodily hairs (Especially leg hairs), if the dominant wishes for them to

Harry looked at Louis for a few seconds, before he swooped down and rolled up the bottom of his jeans for him

"You barley have any hair anyway" he smirked and Louis blushed a little but said nothing, his legs weren't very hairy and he knew it

Harry again flipped another few pages before closing the book.

"Can I work still?... I have a job" Louis asked hopefully

"What do you do?" Harry asked

"I'm a bar attendant at greenwigs" Louis looked down, certain that Harry would say no.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Thursdays and Friday nights and Tuesdays afternoons" he explained

"I don't think so" Harry sighed "Nights? Do you know how dangerous that is? And there'll be other men there"

"But I don't want to quit, and I really like working" Louis bit his lip sadly as he replied.

"I'll put you on a trial okay? But if I see any funny behaviour then the answer is no" Harry said firmly and Louis nodded happily.

He knew that people would still probably talk to him there, and if Harry only came once on his first time then he'd only have to be good for that one day.

"Okay" Louis agreed happily, he didn't think that Harry would even give him a chance.

"Anything you want to add?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head slowly.

Harry pulled out some paper from the back of the booklet and handed it to Louis.

"Then you have to fill our these and sign it at the bottom" he paused for a second "You don't have to worry about knife, scat or fire play because I do neither"

Louis took them and had a look at the titles:

Hard limits

Soft limits

Likes

Signed:

Easy enough, he thought to himself as Harry handed him a pen.

But when he thought it through he realized that the soft and hard limits wouldn't include the things that he would be used to. They would include spanking and canes making him shiver at the thought.

He put the pen to the paper and wrote down his thoughts in everything.

Hard limits: Whips, canes, collars

Soft: Cross dressing, spanking, floggers, bondage, paddles, general humiliation

Likes: Fingering, rimming, taking control, blow jobs, masturbation 

Louis had never actually tried rimming but he used to enjoy fingering, and he was desperate to give rimming a try. He was open to new things like this, its things that hurt him which he was scared of.

He felt like he was writing down a lot, but then again there was so much more. And he hasn't done any of it before. Truthfully he was scared, but he would never admit that aloud.

He handed the sheet of paper back to Harry who quickly read through it nodding slowly.

"That's fine" he sat placing it back on the small desk "It's nine o'clock now, and you have to get up early tomorrow because I've arranged a doctor to come and do tests on you at seven" 

Louis groaned loudly, though he knew that things like this must be done. And he was used to it because he used to go through it every six months and when he got a new submissive.

"Don't complain, you should know about these things" Harry scolded him and Louis just looked down, wanting to say something back but he knew better.

There was a few seconds of silence before Louis broke it with a small cute yawn.

"I'm tired" he stated as he gave Harry a sleepy smile, making the taller man grin. He honestly found Louis so adorable.

"Well, you can sleep. I've got some clothes that you can wear" Harry replied, nodding to his wardrobe

Louis didn't know why he was so tired, he wasn't tired a few minutes ago and he usually slept a lot later than this but for some reason he was exhausted. He didn't even usually sleep for long, but he felt as if he could sleep for years.

Harry walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some black boxers along with a large white top. It looked massive for Louis but in reality it was probably about average size and it fit Harry perfectly. But for Louis it would reach about mid thigh and be baggy all over.

Harry threw the items to him quickly "You can sleep in here unless you feel uncomfortable to do so. In that case you can sleep in the room which I showed you earlier"

"I'm fine in here" Louis told him gratefully.

He realized that Harry wasn't half as harsh as he'd been with his previous submissives. He wouldn't sleep with them or even have the same routines as them. Only really using them. The truth was that Harry usually was quite harsh, but he couldn't bring himself to be harsh towards Louis. He felt something different towards him, and he found the boy utterly adorable. He loved the height difference between them, the way his bright blue eyes shone even in the dim light of his bedroom and the way his eyes creased at the sides whenever he smiled.

"Okay, I have a little more work to do but I'll be back soon" he promised.

Louis nodded happily, looking at the taller boy in awe. He was stunning, he thought to himself. But again, he'd never admit that aloud.

Harry left Louis to his own thoughts as he changed into his clothes. 

The top did reach mid thigh, but Louis liked it. He thought it was comforting. He quickly changed his boxers and climbed into Harry's bed. Did Harry always let people sleep in here? How many? When was the last? The questions ran through Louis head quickly.

The answers were that Harry never let anyone sleep there, only Louis. He was the first. But he didn't know that, and therefore felt quite disappointed though he didn't know why.

He was tired though, and let the questions slip as he fell into a deep sleep, and the best he'd had in a while.

Meanwhile Harry was trying to find some more information about Louis and his past submissives.

He only found out about Louis’ last submissive called Aaron, who was 19 and it gave some information on his background and things like that, but none of them interested Harry.

He found out about Louis home background, his big family and they're business. This was more appealing for Harry to read. He looked through all of Louis online files, all of which he accessed through his companies computing system. This was one of the few perks of his large business, and he scanned through the information on his new and beautiful submissive.

After about 30 minutes though, he'd found out everything that he'd wanted to know, and decided that He'd have to be up around 6 so he should go to sleep. He mentally cursed at himself for booking a doctor in at 7 o'clock.

He closed down his computer and made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and quietly so that he didn't disturb the most likely sleeping boy.

He walked in quietly and looked at his bed. Louis was curled up into a small ball, laying on his right and in the direct middle of the bed.

Harry smiled to himself as he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bed. He was a little bit squashed at the side of the bed but he didn't want to push Louis away, nor did he want to cuddle up to him. It was only his first day and Harry didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Submission has no strings attached .

Harry sighed giving in as he moved closer to the smaller boy and made more room for himself. Louis snuggled into Harry's chest absentmindedly and pushed his back against him. Harry was pleasantly surprised.

But he knew that there was no strings attached

Louis was only a submissive to him, here because of a stupid bet.

And that's all he would ever be.

***

Harry woke up to the soft beeping of his alarm. He groaned and switched it off quickly. It was only six AM. And how he wished he would've booked a later appointment.

On the whole, he was an early riser. He got up at around eight or nine AM, sometimes earlier if he had something work related. But six AM is early for everyone.

He looked down at Louis, who was still in a small ball, pressed against him. And again, Harry thought he was adorable. 

But he still had to wake him up.

Well...he looked so peaceful, maybe he could leave him a few more minutes whilst he told Liam to make them some breakfast.

He slowly got out of bed and he could almost swear he heard a whimper coming from Louis, but even then he couldn't be sure.

He put on some Armani sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt before going downstairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry" Liam smiled sleepily.

"Morning Li" Harry smiled back "Just got up?" He questioned.

"Yeah" the man sighed in reply "You hungry?" He asked

"Not particularly" Harry shrugged "But can you whip something up for Louis?" 

"Yeah, are you waking him up?" He asked

"I'll give him a little longer" Harry decided

"He's hot" Liam muttered

"Mine" Harry snapped

"I know I know" Liam held his hands up in defense "Anyway, it’s not like you’re dating" He started to get out some flour and milk as he continued "So maybe I could date him after six weeks"

"That won't happen because I'm going to win the bet and then he's mine" Harry smirked as he boasted to Liam.

"Whatever you say" Liam replied. 

"Have you seen Niall?" Harry asked eyeing the room briefly.

"You know that old car you have?" Liam asked.

"Mmm, the 36,000 one yeah" Harry answered “Inexpensive, waste of space if you ask me” he muttered

"Yeah that one" Liam said, ignoring Harry’s typical snobby words "He's gone to get the tyres changed" 

"Oh" Harry said shortly "I don't know they needed doing"

"Of course you wouldn't notice over the 100s of cars you own" Liam scoffed.

"41" Harry corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah that" Liam scoffed, laughing along as he rolled his eyes at Harry. 

"Anyway, I'm going to wake Louis up. Tell Niall to come and find me when he gets back" he ordered.

"Okay then" Liam nodded, stirring some unknown mixture.

Harry gave him a swift nod before he went back upstairs to his room, he opened the door slowly. Louis was still asleep and looked so small.

Harry walked over to his dresser and picked out some of his smallest clothes out hoping that they'd fit Louis. It was a light gray T-shirt and some black skinny jeans, he left them on the small table before looking back towards Louis, who was still asleep.

Harry went over to the bed quietly and sat on the edge of it, making it dip down slightly, but Louis didn't even stir.

"Louis" Harry bent closer to the sleeping boy and placed his right hand on Louis shoulder as he whispered. Louis shifted slightly, and scrunched up his nose.

"Louis" Harry tried again, considerably louder, making Louis visibly jump, Harry winced, feeling bad for disturbing him.

Louis opened his eyes slowly.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly, biting his lip as he looked down at the boy.

"Where am I?" Louis asked rubbing his eyes and scanning the room before letting out a small "Ohh" as if he'd just remembered.

Harry laughed a little bit before speaking "Come on, you need to get up"

"M'tired" Louis whined.

"I know, but you have to" Harry said firmly.

Louis just ignored him, closing his eyes and pulling the quilt further up.

"Louis" Harry warned, he knew that by now he would have already given a punishment to any other submissive.

Louis ignored him and Harry sighed prying the covers off of him.

"Louis, get up now or that's another punishment" Harry threatened, getting angrier but it was still soft compared to his usual self.

Louis opened his eyes quickly at the word punishment, looking at Harry sleepily.

"Why did you get such an early appointment?" he grumbled

Harry gave him a firm look and Louis sighed loudly

"Fine" he huffed, sitting up

"Manners" Harry warned once again

"How can I have manners at fucking 6 in the morning?" Louis snapped, before his eyes widened "No no, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" his eyes were pleading as he looked at Harry

"I warned you enough times" Harry glared at him 

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" Louis whined

"Louis, I gave you enough chances, now get changed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. You can be punished after your appointment" Harry said smoothly, pointing towards the pile of clothes which were placed on the table beside his dresser

Louis nodded sadly, getting out of bed and walking over to pick up the clothes.

Harry didn't feel too bad, after all he'd given the boy several warnings and he was used to this kind of thing. He watched Louis scoop up the clothes before he left the room.

He went back downstairs and went into the kitchen, seating himself at the breakfast bar with Liam’s.

"Did you wake up sleeping beauty?" He asked.

Harry gave him a stern look.

"What? He was asleep and he’s beautiful! Did you wake him?" He asked, laughing.

"I did, it was a struggle but I managed" Harry nodded, not liking how Liam’s had called Louis beautiful.

"Well that's because it’s bloody early" Liam laughed more.

"Hmm" Harry hummed as Liam’s placed a plate full of pancakes in front of him, along with another plate for Louis.

He started eating whilst Liam stood up eating, with his back leaned against the cupboard and his elbow resting on the counter.

"These are good" Harry commented as Louis came downstairs.

Harry looked at him, silently ordering him to sit down. Louis obeyed, sitting next Harry.

"Eat, you don't have long" Harry said once he'd finished his mouthful.

Louis nodded slowly, visibly quieter since he knew that he's already made a mistake. He ate quietly, barely looking at Harry or Liam.

Liam looked towards harry as if to say 'What have you done?' but Harry just shrugged

"I did your car tires Harry!" Niall exclaimed, striding into the room

"You did? I never even knew they needed changing" Harry admitted

"Yeah, thought I'd just get it over with since I only noticed yesterday" Niall smiled

"Good job, thanks"

Niall was Harry's best friend, and though he worked for him he didn't treat him like a worker. They'd known each other for ages and Niall needed a job, and as it happened Harry needed someone to come and help him with the business as well as drive him around and look after his house. Niall fit perfectly, he was the friend that Harry needed

Liam met Harry through Niall, who let Harry know that one of his friends also needed a job. Harry happily accepted and even though he didn't really need a cook or a cleaner he wanted to help out Liam

Each of them got paid well, seen as Harry could afford it and they both enjoyed their job, it was just like sharing a massive apartment with two friends, and they helped out. They each had separate rooms in Harry's massive house as well.

One thing that they found slightly weird was Harry changing submissives. It is quite rare to see dominants, but Niall had known Harry before he’d gotten into that, and he’d talked about it before Harry officially became one. Liam however, was strangely brought into a family which was full of knowledge about his kind of thing. Liam’s mother was his father’s old submissive, so when they told him there story he became well informed of this.

But, Harry liked to change his submissive often. And that's what troubles the boys. Once they got to know someone he or she was gone. Harry’s last submissive was the one he kept for the longest. He had Anna for five weeks before he swapped her for Louis.

Liam and Niall would've much preferred him to stick with one for longer. They didn't even mind the fact that Harry constantly having sex with random people, it's more about how the submissives felt. They watched each and every one of them fall for Harry, for Harry was easy to fall for.

All of them loved him, and Harry barley acknowledged it, just dropping them for someone new, one of Harry's very old submissives turned crazy with want for Harry, he's now a dominant himself and he has been angry at Harry since he told him he was getting changed for another.

Harry hasn't heard from him though, since last year. So he didn't think that was something to worry about whilst he was sat having breakfast with Louis.

He looked at the blue eyes boy who was eating cautiously, partly scared of Harry.

"Hey Liam? Any more of those?" Niall asked, pointing to Louis pancakes as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Niall" Liam groaned "Do I seriously have to make more?" 

"Here" Louis said quickly, hand in Niall his plate "I'm really not hungry"

He'd only eaten one half of a pancake and therefore had two and a half left, seen as Liam’s gave him three.

"No, it’s okay mate" Niall tried to decline.

"I wasn’t going to eat it anyway, it was nice but I'm full" Louis said politely and Harry looked at him in amazement because he was being so damn polite.

"Thanks" Niall said happily digging into Louis pancakes.

Louis kept his hands in his lap, looking down almost shyly.

Truth is that Louis wasn't shy, he was dreading his punishment and he didn't want to make matters worse, so he was trying his hardest to be quiet. And then maybe Harry would forget.

A knock on the outside door snapped Louis out of his trail of thoughts.

"That'll be the doctor" Harry stood up quickly "Come on Louis" He ordered and Louis did the same, walking out of the kitchen

Harry opened the front door.

"Morning Mr. Styles" She greeted.

"Dr. Gitton" Harry nodded briefly.

"You wanted me to carry out some tests to see if your partner is clean?" She asked.

"I did indeed, this is him" Harry patted Louis shoulder lightly.

"I see" She looked at Louis smiling "All I need is a sample of your urine" 

Louis nodded, looking a little embarrassed even though he was used to these kinds of things.

"If you pee into this, I can examine it and have all of your results by Monday" She said, handing Louis a small cylinder tube and a plastic bag.

Her time was cheerful even though Harry wasn't very friendly towards her, and Louis was being extremely quiet.

Louis nodded again, walking off into the bathroom.

"Do you need any tests Mr. Styles?" She asked.

"No thanks" he said shortly and she just nodded.

When Louis came back, he handed her the plastic bag which she took gratefully.

"Is that all you need? Anything else whilst I'm here?" She asked once more.

"No thank you" Harry waved her off "Thanks for that"

"It's okay, goodbye"

The whole process only took around ten minutes and Louis hardly saw the point of getting up so early for that.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Harry asked and Louis shrugged. "Words Louis" Harry was becoming irritated by Louis silence.

"No, sir" Louis said quickly and Harry hummed happily.

They both walked back into the kitchen, Louis following after Harry silently.

"Are you still wanting to go to work tonight?" Harry asked.

"Please" Louis nodded quickly.

"Do you have a uniform? Anything you need?" Harry checked.

"No sir" Louis answered, pausing for a second before saying quietly "I don't really have anything to wear though"

"That's no problem, we can go shopping" Harry answered "And if needs be, we can pick up something from your house okay?"

"Okay" Louis agreed "Sir" he added after a few seconds.

Harry phone started ringing a few seconds later and he answered quickly.

"Styles?" He stood up and walked into the next room leaving Louis seated alone.

Niall who was now stood talking to Liam noticed and came to sit next to him, Liam following and taking Harry's old seat.

"Hi kid" Niall grinned as he spoke to Louis.

"I'm not a kid" Louis replied, almost laughing at Niall’s name for him.

"Mm? How old are you?" Niall asked.

"22" Louis replied

"Really? You look about 18 mate" Niall laughed loudly in reply "I'm Niall, I'm 20" 

"Nice to meet you" Louis told him.

"He's Liam, 21" Niall spoke for the older boy.

"Nice to meet you as well" Louis smiled "And you both work for Harry?" 

"We're just his friends who needed a job so here we are" Niall explained.

Louis immediately liked Niall, he was Louis type. He was loud and kind, he was probably the more enthusiastic and positive version of Zayn.

Louis missed Zayn, although it'd only been one night but he saw him most nights anyway, and he saw him at work three times a week.

"What were you doing before you came here?" Liam asked.

"He was a dom Liam" Niall answered for him and Liam’s expression changed completely.

"He was?" He asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah" Louis answered.

"So how are you finding this?" He asked.

"Hard" Louis answered truthfully.

"Not surprised!" Niall laughed "Harry was telling me about a bet, what is it?"

"Yes, we had a bet and that's why I'm here. If he can make me into a perfect submissive he can keep me. If not I win and I get to choose something" Louis explained best he could.

"You don't know what you're choosing?" Liam asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to win so I should probably choose soon" Louis said boldly.

"What do you want?" Niall asked.

"I don't know. Nothing in particular" Louis answered.

"How about you j-" 

Liam’s words were cut off by Harry walking in.

"Do you want to go to get some clothes?" Harry asked Louis straight away.

"Okay" Louis answered.

And Harry noticed that he didn't say sir but he didn't mention it because it sounded like Louis was happy about going out.

Louis stood up quickly "Can we go now, sir?" he asked, using the correct term this time round.

"We can, come on" Harry answered with a nod.

Harry had changed into some black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and a green T-shirt.

The jeans were quite warm for the type of weather it was but otherwise it was fine. Plus, both boys were used to wearing that sort of thing.

Louis slipped on his own shoes once they had gotten to the hallway, with Harry doing the same.

Niall walked into the hallway "Do you need taking anywhere?" 

"No thanks Ni, I'll drive" Harry smiled at him as he answered. 

"Okay then, if you're sure. See you soon" he replied before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Come on" Harry said as he beckoned Louis out of the house and into the drive.

He followed Harry to an expensive looking car. Louis looked at the registration, 2014 of course.

Harry nodded to the other side if the car and Louis obeyed, climbing into the passenger’s seat.

"Where to first?" Harry asked.

"Can I please go home, sir" Louis asked hopefully.

Harry was uneasy about this, he thought that once Louis went back home he'd remember how good life was as a dominant and call off the bet. And the truth is that Harry wanted Louis. He wanted him for a little longer at least.

"Fine" Harry gave in, hoping that he wouldn't regret it.

"It's 43 green view mount" Louis smiled as he spoke but Harry didn't notice, too concentrated on be road. He gave Louis a quick nod to show that he knew where he was talking about.

The drive to Louis house wasn't that long, only about eight minutes. But it felt like hours to Louis who despised the silence which Harry didn't mind.

Louis tapped his foot and coughed a few times to get rid of the silent atmosphere but nothing worked and it made him annoyed. Was Harry ignoring him? Did he have a problem? 

"Are you going to let this whole journey be awkward as fuck or...?" Louis snapped finally.

"Hope you know that's another punishment" Harry replied calmly “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your mood morning antics” he added in.

"I don't care! I can't stand this silence! Do you have a problem or something?" Louis was getting angrier as he confronted Harry. 

"I have a problem with you speaking to me this way" Harry’s tone was deep and it scared Louis, but Louis was too angry to care.

"You’re making me feel like you’re ignoring me" fe said sadly.

"I'm not ignoring you, there's nothing wrong with silence" Harry's tone was audibly softer.

"I hate it" Louis huffed.

"You still broken the rules, when will you learn?" Harry’s voice sounded strained with frustration

"I can't abide by them. I do try" Louis complained.

"By the end of the week you will" Harry smirked as he promised Louis this.

"That's why I'm here, to prove you wrong" Louis added quieter "To prove I'm a failure"

"Don't put yourself down" Harry frowned as he replied.

Louis just shrugged and looked out of the window as they pulled up a few seconds after and Louis got out if the car quickly, speed walking to the door and pulling the keys from his pocket.

What Harry didn't know is that Louis had texted Zayn to meet him there and that the two would be so touchy with each other, too touchy for Harry's liking.

Louis unlocked the door quickly, walking straight in and holding the door open for Harry.

"Honey I'm home" Louis hollered and Harry looked at him strangely, about to say something to him until Zayn appeared.

"Hi babes" Zayn squealed playfully, making the two laugh.  
"Honestly you could've left the door unlocked" Louis grumbled.

"You didn't specify how long you were going to be" Zayn argued.

"I said it be there soon"

"We both know your soon" Zayn said making the both laugh from old memories.

"Harry, this is Zayn" Louis looked over to Harry who was frowning slightly at the unknown boy "Zayn, Harry" Louis attempted an introduction.

"Hi Harry" Zayn stuck out his hand to shake and Harry accepted, shaking firmly "I'm his best friend" He added once they let go of each other.

"I'm hi-"

"Yes I know, your his dominant for six weeks over a bet, he spilled everything to me straight away" Zayn grinned "He described you as “'Crafted by angels, hot and has amazing hands to g-'"

"Shush! That was a lie, he's lying" Louis quickly clamped his hand over Zayn’s mouth and Harry laughed loudly, but this stopped when he saw Zayn hugging Louis to stop him from quieting him further.  
"I'm sorry; I had to because it was too tempting. I’m sorry" Zayn said to Louis apologetically, chuckling as he did so 

Louis hugged back pouting "I trusted you" he muttered.

Zayn just barked out another laugh.

"Help me get clothes?" Louis asked the two boys.

"I'll wait here for you" Harry said and Louis shrugged.

"Okay, I won't be long, sir" Louis said quickly and Zayn laughed again making Louis elbow him hard.

The two raced upstairs quickly and into the bedroom, leaving Harry to sit down on one of the sofas.

"Louis!" Zayn said firmly once they were in his room.

"Yeah?" Louis said, his back was turned as he rummaged through the drawers in search of his favourite clothes.

"I can't believe you just said that" Zayn scolded.

"What?" Louis was only half concentrated on their conversation as he was throwing some items of clothing into small bags distractedly.

"You're fucking whipped man! I didn't raise you to be so submissive; you're a bad ass bitch. Emphasize the ass part" he winked before continuing "Please tell me you haven't let him fuck you, oh god no this is just getting worse, give him a challenge" he carried on dramatically "Oh dear god child, no this is not how a raised you to be-"

"Zayn, it's really hard and you don't understand. I feel like I have to at least try. And no we haven’t fucked yet" Louis sighed, cutting him off and wishing that Zayn would understand the feeling of needing to please.

"Whatever you say, but I'm just trying to let you know how fucking whipped you sounded back there. Almost like you were in love with the guy" Zayn smirked at Louis for a second as he spoke "I've got to admit it though he does look like he's crafted by angels" 

Louis shook his head in amusement.

"I mean, if I was gay then I'd go for him, after you of course. Because of the ass but you know..." Zayn said and shrugged, making Louis laugh. 

Neither of them found it weird to talk to each other like this. They were extremely close and they had been for years and since Louis was gay, Zayn liked to say things like that. He hoped it'd make Louis feel like he wasn't going to be alone in talking about hot guys  
Every time Louis pointed out a hot guy Zayn would agree saying that they suit Louis or that he'd go for that if he was gay and Louis would sometimes do the same thing with the girls Zayn was speaking to.

"Is he gay or bi?" Zayn asked as Louis finished packing the last of his clothed up, along with his phone charger

"I don't know, I think he's bi. He doesn't act overly gay" Louis shrugged.

"What like you?" Zayn teased.

"Saying that, you act pretty gay too" Louis remarked.

"Touché" Zayn replied and raised an eyebrow at the small boy.

Louis winked before walking out of the room, bags in his hands with Zayn close on his heels.

"Are you coming to work tonight?" He asked.

"Yep" Louis popped the 'p' loudly as he spoke.

"He's letting you? You're a lucky bastard" Zayn teased

"I guess..." Louis shrugged.

"Yeah well you'd better not keep daddy waiting then, now should you princess?" Zayn questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Oh shut up and don't be so vulgar" Louis tried to hold in his laughter and sound firm but he failed.

"Oh come on, he's daddy material" Zayn stated and nudged Louis as they walked down the stairs.

"Shhh" Louis pleaded "He's right in there, he might hear you"

"That's better for you then isn't it" Zayn replied “Might give him the indication that you’re into it” he added and Louis slapped his shoulder.

"Alright alright" Zayn held up his hands in defense, as a silent promise for him to stop mentally torturing the smaller boy.

"Thanks" Louis sighed and they both walked into the room, Harry was sat in the sofa elegantly.

The thought of Harry as a submissive briefly crossed his mind, and he decide that if he was a little bit smaller then he would be perfect but with the height difference between them, and his strict nature it would never work.

Louis walked over to Harry quickly, and the taller man stood up.

"Done?" He asked wiping down his jeans.

"Yes" Louis nodded.

"Yes what Louis?" Harry asked and Zayn smirked at the smallest boy.

"Yes, sir" he gritted out, it was almost embarrassing and shameful to say that in front of Zayn (who he heard stifle a laugh behind him).

"Good boy, shall we head off?" Harry asked, not really wanting Louis’ opinion anyway seen as he already knew that he'd be leaving quickly. Before Louis wanted to stay longer, and that's what scared Harry...losing him.

"Yeah, okay sir" Louis replied and shrugged, fixing his bags over his shoulder.

"Bye, baby boy, see you later" Zayn spoke up, enveloping Louis in a big hug seen as he had missed the boy.

"Bye Zee, see you at work" Louis hugged back and Zayn squeezed Louis bum, looking at Harry as he did so and smirking.

And Harry didn't like that.

Harry didn't like that at all.

The hug only lasted a couple of seconds but Harry most definitely noticed the small gesture which Zayn carried out.

Louis barely even took notice though, as this was just a regular thing between the two boys.

"Lock up for me?" Louis gave Zayn a pleading smile as he spoke sweetly.

"Of course, baby" Zayn replied as the two walked out and shut the door behind them.

But as soon as they stepped out of the house Harry gripped Louis wrist tightly, dragging him towards the car a quickly as he could.

"Ouch" Louis squealed in surprise "Harry, let go!" He snapped, shaking his hand free and pushing Harry in the process.

This angered Harry further and he grabbed Louis upper arm even tighter making him wince

"H-harry, let go I haven't done anything wrong" Louis said as his eyes started to water 

Harry didn’t reply, he just shoved Louis into the car roughly before climbing into the other side and starting up the engine

"Why did yo-"

"Don't speak until we get home, I'm furious" Harry shouted and Louis stopped speaking quickly, folding his small arms and sinking into his seat

What had he done? Was it Zayn? Did he take too long? 

Louis bit his bottom lip, not knowing what to do. He really wanted to know what he'd done wrong but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Louis whimpered as Harry started the car up and reversed out of the driveway.

He really had no idea why Harry was angry with him. I'm his eyes he'd done nothing wrong, he just got some clothes and spoke to his best friend.

Harry on the other hand, was disgusted that that Louis was so touchy with Zayn. Louis was his. Only his.

Once again, the drive home was unbearably silent for Louis but this time he couldn't say anything to try and change it.

They arrived not long after, and Louis let out a small breath of relief. At least he'd gotten the awkward car journey out of the way.

Louis got out of the car, knowing that he wouldn't need permission for something so minor. He walked up to the front door behind Harry and followed him inside. It looked like nobody was home and this scared Louis further.

Harry took Louis wrist tightly once again and pulled him upstairs. This time, Louis didn't struggle; he just followed him obediently as he hoped that it would lessen his punishment. Whatever that was.

They reached Harry's bedroom and harry let go of Louis wrist, leaving him to rub it gently.

Louis watched as Harry sat down on his bed and he went to kneel in front of him as he knew he should.

"Good boy" Harry breathed "But you’re not always this good are you Louis?"

Louis just stayed silent.

"Words Louis" Harry snapped.

"N-no sir" Louis whispered and his bottom lip wobbled

"What did you do wrong Louis?"

"I don't kn-now sir, I really don't" Louis stutter, shaking slightly

"I didn't think you would" Harry shook his head "I bet it's normal for you, letting anyone squeeze your bum"

"It didn't mean anything Sir" Louis answered in realization

"No? All of the hugs and touches didn't mean anything?' Harry said sarcastically "Of course, you're just a little slut. You'd let anybody touch your body wouldn't you Louis, you'd let them touch you and it wouldn't mean anything"

Louis shook his head, confused and scared. Would Harry hurt him for this? After all it wasn't his fault

"Answer me!" Harry shouted

"No sir, I wouldn't" Louis shivered at Harry's dark tone

"Bet you would” Harry pressed “Bet you’d let anybody touch your bum" he continued "But you’re not allowed to do that now Louis are you? Who's is it now? Who's is it to touch?"

"Yours, sir" Louis whimpered out.

"That's right" Harry nodded slowly as he replied "Strip" He demanded

Louis bit his lip and stood up, removing his top slowly before doing the same with the rest of his clothes except his boxers.

"What could I do to you Louis?" Harry spoke mostly to himself "A little slut who like to be touched'

"He's just my friend Sir, he was joking and I'm sorry" Louis whined.

"Well then next time you'll remember not to let him touch you like that then, won't you?" Harry stated unsympathetically.

Louis nodded, letting out a little noise of complaint.

"Turn around Louis" Harry ordered and he did, giving Harry a nice view of his bum.

It was silent for a few seconds before a large smack landed on his backside making him squeal in surprise.

"Mine" Harry said firmly as he snapped the elastic of his boxers.

"Ow" Louis jumped at the sudden snap, and Harry smiled because he found it cute.

He ran his middle finger up the clothes crack of his bum "Gagging for it, aren’t you, Louis?” Harry questioned “Begging to be touched" he muttered

Louis shivered at the soft contact

"But I can't do that, because that's what you want" Harry spoke softly now "I have a better idea"

Louis gulped hoping that it wasn't anything too bad, after all he was new to this

"Lay face down on the bed" Harry commanded and Louis did as he was told

He tilted his head to the side so he could see what Harry was doing. Harry stood up and opened his drawer, getting out an all too familiar vibrator along with some lube.

Louis bit his bottom lip softly, watching as Harry came back to the bed and hovered over Louis lower half.

Louis felt cool hand on his clothes bottom, and before he knew it he was naked and his boxers were being put aside. Harry forced apart his legs, not being as gentle as Louis would've like him to be.

He felt liquid being drizzled down his crack and without warning a finger was pressed in, making Louis gasp. After Harry had wormed a finger inside of Louis he added another, and another until he was loose enough for the vibrator to be pressed it, it was considerably large, only a little bit smaller than a dildo.

Louis moaned once but Harry didn't move the vibrator or even turn it on, he just left it in before putting Louis boxer’s back over it

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked quickly.

A slap landed on Louis bum, pushing the vibrator in further and Louis whimpered at the sharp movement.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Louis said quickly realizing his mistake "I j-just wanted to know what you're doing ahhh!" Louis winced as he tried to sit up.

"You’re okay, baby. Try stand up" Harry seemed distracted as he spoke, biting his lip as he watched Louis’ try to stand

Louis winced, slowly kneeling on the bed before placing his feet on the floor and straightening his back

"Ow!" he whined when he stood straight, pain jolting through his body.

"Go on Louis, walk around" Harry prompted.

"It hurts" Louis complained, taking a few steps across the room, half limping "It really hurts"

"Shouldn't have been bad for me then should you?" Harry questioned, seemingly unfazed by Louis’ whining

“I can’t do it” Louis whimpered “Hurts” he choked out “Please take it out” 

At this, Harry spanked Louis right on top of where the vibrator was, making the boy let out a high pitched yelp

“I think you should be grateful that I haven’t punished you further” Harry said sternly “I could give you 100 spanks with this right inside of you” he warned “Don’t tempt me, Louis” 

“Y-yes, sir” Louis stuttered out, swallowing as he regained his posture that had been ruined when Harry had slapped him

“Good” Harry murmured “Now, keep walking” he added and Louis nodded, taking a couple more steps “I know it hurts but you should have thought about that before being a little slut today” 

"I didn’t mean to, Sir, I'm sorry" Louis promised, sighing in relief as he began to walk a little bit more normally again.

"Good boy, now what you're going to do is keep that in all day. And whilst you're at work I'll turn it on and I want you to come" 

"Whilst working? I can't do that!” Louis gasped “What if someone see's, Sir?” He questioned “It’s embarrassing" he added, mouth practically hanging open

"Naughty boys deserve to be embarrassed, now are you going to listen to me and be good or are you going to carry on being naughty?" Harry asked sternly.

"N-no I'll be good" Louis replied, shivering as the vibrator brushed his prostate.

"Okay, baby, now I need you to get ready so I can take you to the club you work in" Harry replied, nodding to show that he was pleased with Louis’ words "Come down when you're dressed"  
.  
"Okay" he agreed

Harry nodded once again before walking out of the room to see if Niall and Liam had returned to make Louis and him something to eat before they left. Louis changed into some black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt, both of which were his from home.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see that Liam and Niall had in fact returned.

"Hi" Harry greeted and smiled at them both before sitting down.

"You alright Harry?" Liam asked and Harry nodded "Hungry? I was just about to make something"

"I am actually" Harry replied. 

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked.

"Not fussed Li, something quick though" Harry shrugged "Where did you two go?" He quizzed.

"Just went out to get some groceries and stuff" Niall answered "Have you been back long?" He asked.

"Not really, about half an hour" Harry answered.

Louis came down a few seconds later, just as four cups of tea were being placed on the table along with sandwiches, crisps and biscuits for the four to eat.

"Where are you two going?" Liam questioned.

"Taking Louis to work" Harry answered.

"You work?" Niall asked Louis, clearly surprised.

"At greenwigs, the night club. I'm a bar tender" Louis explained.

"I think I've been there actually, it's a nice place" Niall stated.

"Yeah it is, I really like it" Louis agreed.

"Mm, I might come if I can have free drinks" Niall teased.

"Yeah, I'd serve you for free" Louis replied truthfully.

"Not tonight Ni, maybe tomorrow" Harry said.

"Yeah, okay" Niall shrugged helping himself to some sandwiches and piled them onto his plate.

Louis took a sandwich but not much else, not feeling hungry. Although he was feeling uncomfortable with the vibrator still inside him.

He drank his tea slowly, and ate his sandwich. Harry watched him carefully, taking in his very movement. He wanted to know as much as he could about this small boy. His small boy. After all, they would be together for six weeks and getting to know him fully wouldn't change their bet. Would it? 

***

When the time finally arrived for Louis to go to work, he was starting to get hard and it was becoming uncomfortable and embarrassing, although you couldn't yet see any sort of tent in his jeans.

Harry took the small remote which controlled the vibrator in his hand and shoved it in his pocket, reminding Louis about what was to come.

"Ready Lou?" Harry asked, and Louis was surprised at the name but he didn't mind. No he didn't mind at all

"Can I please not have this in, Sir" Louis pleaded, rubbing a hand over his backside

"This is your punishment Lo-"

"Harry, it's a soft limit to be embarrassed" Louis cut him off

Harry grabbed Louis wrist tightly "Don't ever cut me off again, understand?" He practically growled.

Louis whimpered at the harsh pain being inflicted onto his wrist "Yes, Sir"

"One of my hard limits is to see someone touching what's mine" Harry spoke angrily "So I think the punishment is fair"

Louis nodded quickly, not in agreement but more in fright.

"Good boy, now let's go"

Louis followed Harry out of the house and into the car. He got into the passenger seat as Harry climbed into the driver seat, starting up the car before setting off.

"Any funny behaviour Louis and I swear you'll be punished" Harry warned him.

"There won't be any, Sir" Louis promised, for tonight at least. But tomorrow is another day, he thought to himself.

"Okay, good boy"

They arrived at the club about ten minutes later, it didn't take long for them to get there and the drive was nowhere near as awkward as the last two were.

They got there half an hour before the club opened at ten o'clock, which as around the normal time they needed to set up and prepare.

Zayn and a few others were already there, along with two girls who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"Hey mate" one called and Louis looked towards him, the rest of the boys were engrossed in whatever it is they were doing.

"Hi" Louis gave him and nod as he walked over with Harry following behind him.

There were a few other people who didn't work there in the room. One of the girl’s boyfriend or husband was there along with a little boy who looked like her son. A family. It  
made Harry's heart flutter but of course, he wasn't ready to start a family yet.

The man who'd greeted Louis came closer and tried to pull him into a hug, making Harry's facial features harden in anger, Louis noticed and politely declined the man’s touch.

"Please don't touch me, I'm a bit sore since I tripped down the stairs" he lied fluently and although lying was against the rules Harry didn't mind because Louis getting touched by  
other men was also against the rules and in Harry's opinion it was worse.

"Really? Are you alright?" he asked, frowning.

"A bit bruised but I'll be okay" Louis shrugged as he replied.

"Who's this?" The man looked at Harry and his voice wasn't nearly as kind as it had been when he was talking to Louis.

"I'm his boyfriend" Harry answered.

"Oh" The man looked put off "I'm going to go set up some tables, I'll talk to you later Lou" he smiled before leaving.

Harry quickly pulled Louis closer to him, whispering softly into his ear

"Such a good boy, not letting him touch you" Harry cooed "Not letting him touch what's mine"

Louis let out a shaky breath at the sweet voice in his ear.

"Yes Sir, yours" he breathed finally and Harry hummed in agreement, stroking his face softly until a familiar voice called their names

"Louis! Harry!" Zayn, who hadn't noticed them before, shouted.

Both of them turned to face him as he approached.

 

"Hey Zayn" Louis chirped..

"You two alright?" Zayn asked

"Yes thanks" Louis answered for the two of them.

"Are you staying, Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Yes, I am" Harry stated with a nod and Zayn smiled.

"Okay, it'll open in about ten minutes and it gets busy quick" he warned and Harry nodded showing that he had heard and understood him.

"Come on Lou, help us with the lights" Zayn said and Louis nodded, smiling at Harry brightly before leaving him in the middle of the club.

He went to sit at one of the stools whilst Louis started to set up all of the speakers and position all of the lights along with some of the other workers.

A lot of people were moving around quickly, setting up tables and dragging around chairs. Some started to place bar stools around the serving area near Harry.

"Why are you walking funny?" Zayn asked Louis after he'd helped him set up the dance floor.

"I'm not" Louis blushed, knowing exactly why he was walking funny.

"He fucked you? He did, didn't he! Louis what did I tell you about this? If you must be a bottom at least make him wait a little while and do-"

"Zayn! We haven't done that!" Louis snapped, cutting him off "I just have a fucking vibrator in my ass"

“A what now?” Zayn snorted, not knowing if he’d hear Louis’ correctly 

“Just a vibrator” Louis murmured, saying the words close to Zayn’s ear so that nobody else head 

"Just?!” Zayn exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he let out a laugh “How are you walking with that shit it" Zayn asked, grinning in amusement.

"Obviously not very well according to you" Louis replied with a pout.

"Sorry mate, but you can tell some things up" Zayn said before laughing again "Up" he repeated for emphasis "As in...up...your ass"

"Yeah yeah, I get it" Louis replied as he shook his head in amusement "It just wasn't funny"

"But it was though" Zayn stated and Louis rolled his eyes before turning around to set up some speakers.

By half ten the club was starting to get busy and Louis was behind the bar serving the people who requested his assistance, Zayn was also behind the bar along with one of the  
girls that Harry had noticed earlier, the rest of the workers were either separating fights, playing the music, adjusting the lights, or cleaning up.

Harry was sat on the bar stool facing Louis, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his stare.

"Um...Sir? Why are you looking at me?" Louis asked quietly, biting his lip "Have I done something wrong?"

"No Louis, I'm observing" Harry answered plainly and Louis nodded, even though he knew that Harry was watching him personally and he wanted to know what the taller boy was  
thinking.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Louis asked an already drunk man who'd thrown himself on a stool.

"Beer" he said rudely but Louis nodded.

He turned around to get a glass and be could feel Harry's eyes on him. The man handed him some money whilst Louis filled the glass.

The man snatched it as soon as it was in reach but Louis didn't say anything, just looked for another customer.

"Would you like something?" Louis asked politely to a man that had just sat down and. was looking at him carefully

"Apart from you?" He grinned as he spoke "No, I’m fine thank you" 

Louis just turned around so that he wasn't facing the young man with blonde hair. He wasn't bad looking, he had bright blue eyes showing that he wasn't drunk and his hair was pushed back into a quiff.

"Turn back around I was enjoying the view" He called out and Louis did "My name’s Adam"

Louis just nodded and looked to harry for help, he couldn't be rude to one if his customers or he could be fired but he also couldn't disobey Harry.

"Do you have a name?" He asked "Or a phone number?" He added cheekily.

"I do, but you wouldn't need either because I won't be talking to you again" Louis stated.

"Yeah? And whys that?" He challenged, smirking.

"I have a boyfriend" he said proudly "And a life" he added making the man’s face drop before it turned angry and he walked away.

Harry smirked happily and leaned across the counter to get closer to Louis, who by instinct did the same.

"Such a good boy, Lou" he said, sending a shiver down his spine and making his ears tingle “Maybe it’s time for a treat, baby” 

Harry pulled the small remote from his pocket and smirked at Louis who noticed it. Despite Louis’ pleading eyes, he switched it to the slowest vibrate as Zayn came over.

"It’s quite busy tonight isn't it Lou?" Harry smiled and Louis nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it is" he agreed.

Harry increased the speed and he saw Louis facial expression change.

Louis sat down on a bar stool behind the counter and bit his bottom lip, trying to avoid eye contact with Zayn.

"Hey, can I have a martini please" Someone shouted and Zayn quickly served them.

Louis fidgeted around on the chair and wiggled uncomfortably, making Harry smirked and put the speed onto the maximum.

Louis was fully hard now, and he was blushing red as he crossed his legs and bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a moan.

Harry watched him carefully, if you knew what was happening it was obvious but if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to tell, as Louis was trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Are you okay, mate?" Zayn smirked, half knowing what was happening,

"Perfectly fi-ine" The last part broke into a moan and Louis flushed red, ducking his head and biting his lip.

Zayn burst out laughing and patted Louis back before he turned to a group of customer to hand them a beer each.

"Look at me" Harry demanded and Louis lifted his head slowly.

People around them didn't seem to notice as Zayn served them normally.

"Can I have a cherry vodka, Lou?" Harry asked, placing the money down and smiling cheekily. He knew what he was doing and he loved it.

Louis nodded and stood up, letting a small moan slip from his lips as he grabbed a glass and put a couple of different liquids in, along with ice and a cherry for show. He nearly  
spilt it when he let another high pitched moan out. Harry thought it was beautiful.

He handed it to Harry who took it thankfully, sipping the liquid before putting it down. He licked his lips, making Louis want to cum. But Louis he didn't want to, he was close but  
he was also scared that people would see.

He groaned quietly and sat back down on the stool, crossing his small legs and trying to avoid Harry's stare, it made him want release even more and he knew that if he looked  
then it'd push him over the edge.

But he also knew that this was his punishment, and he had to do it. He had to come now, otherwise it’d just be hours of having a hard and painful dick and another punishment  
later for not doing as he was told.

He felt the need to touch himself to just push him over the limit, but he couldn't and it annoyed him. He started to discreetly grind against the stool, in figure of eights. He made it look as if he were just moving with the music.

He let out another considerably louder moan and Harry watched him intently, his own dick becoming hard. The way that Louis moved had such an intense effect on him, and he  
was only moving slightly. Harry though of seeing Louis moving properly, dancing for him or riding him. The thought gave him shivers which he'd never had before.

Louis kept pushing the vibrator into the right place and his eyes shut tightly as he was about to come. His fists clenched and his mouthed parted, though he made no sound and  
nobody except Harry noticed as .he came silently into his boxers

Louis expected for everyone to be watching him when he opened his eyes, but they weren't. The whole club was just functioning normally and everyone was looking away. Except  
Harry, who was smirking at the smaller boy making him blush, which he rarely ever did.

The orgasm had tired Louis out, but he still had to work until 4 o'clock which he was annoyed about. He would have much preferred it if Harry could've let him wait a little longer.

He felt he vibrator being switched off and he sighed in relief. He wiped his slightly sweaty forehead and leaned back onto the counter.

"Thirsty baby?" Harry asked and Louis nodded sighing heavily

Harry took a sip of his cherry vodka and beckoned Louis forward. He placed his lips on Louis and let the cool liquid run into Louis mouth. The mixture of Harry's warm lips and  
cool drink felt amazing to Louis and he swallowed, before sitting back down in content.

The rest of the night was boring and by 5 o'clock it was only just beginning to calm down. And everyone who was left was extremely drunk.

Zayn and Louis were talking quietly as Harry leaned against the counter and watched the people around him, he remembered when he was younger and he used to perform in  
clubs like this. Singing. He missed it, but he just didn’t have time for things like that anymore.

An older man came over and began talking to Zayn and Louis. He didn't seem to be a worker, but he definitely wasn't a customer either. He patted Zayn’s back and ruffled Louis  
hair but neither of the two boys seemed fazed by it. Harry on the other hand, though he would say otherwise, was becoming jealous and wanted to tell the man to get off of Louis.  
But not knowing who he was, he couldn't say anything. It could be his father for god sake!

"Working hard boys?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, sir" Louis answered.

Sir? Harry frowned because he wouldn't allow Louis to call anyone else that. 

The mystery man was in fact his boss, and Harry realized that after hearing about the man offering Louis a pay rise.

This made Harry a lot less angry, because of course Louis couldn't help that the man was ruffling his hair or that he called him sir. Once the man left, the night was nearly over and  
they had only fifteen minutes before they closed the bar. The club however, was open until 7AM.

It had been a long night, and it was around four in the morning when the two finally got round to leaving.

"Bye Zee, see you soon" Louis waved the taller boy off as they both climbed in to their own cars.

Harry smirked, and didn't drive until Louis noticed the delay.

"Have I done something wrong Sir?" He asked nervously.

"Nope" Harry said slowly "You did quite well actually"

Louis let it a relieved breath as Harry started driving.

"I did? So I can go to work as normal?" Louis asked hopefully.

"You can" Harry answered "And you also looked marvelous, very beautiful and flushed as you came" He added.

"I...uh...um...Thanks" Louis didn't know what to say, he was blushing deeply and he was completely embarrassed by what had happened a few hours ago.

He let out a small yawn and stretched his arms forwards delicately.

"Tired baby?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded slowly "Yeah" he replied.

"We can go straight to bed and both sleep in tomorrow, I don't have any work" Harry stated.

They arrived home not long after, and Harry was truthful in what he said, they went straight to sleep in Harry's bed and woke up quite late the next morning.

Waking up the next days was a lot better for the two boys. They got to sleep in later than the day before and Louis was warm in Harry's embrace.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. This one ending with Harry's phone ringing loudly. Louis jumped at the sudden loud noise and Harry groaned, turning over to reach for the mobile, which was on the bedside cabinet.

Louis whined at the loss of heat, and Harry smiled fondly as he stood up and answered the call, not even bothering to check the user ID.

"Styles" his voice was thick and deep.

Louis eyes were still closed but he was awake enough for his heart to jump at the beautiful voice, which was Harry's.

"Yes, I see" Harry sat back down in the bed, facing Louis.

"I mean I'm sure I could, if its only for three days" he sighed lightly before continuing "Italy isn't that far I guess"

"Okay, I need to discuss with my acquaintances and then I'll ring you back as soon as I can. Thanks for letting me know, bye" he placed the phone back down and looked at Louis who was still in the bed.

"Lou" he said softly.

"Mmm" he replied, turning over. He knew better now that to defy him, even if it did mean getting less of his beloved sleep.

"Get dressed please, I need to speak to you" he smiled at Louis as he spoke.

"Okay" Louis stretched his little arms before sitting up, getting out if his bed and walking over to where his bags of clothes were.

He sat cross legged in the floor, looking for something to wear. He dug though the bag and Harry watched him, with a seemingly permanent smile on his face.

"You might as well fold your stuff into the wardrobe, there's an empty section on the left" Harry told him.

"Okay, Sir" Louis replied as he started folding up his things to put away.

Harry walked over to the wardrobe and picked out some black jeans and a black shirt. Whipping them on before wrapping an American flagged bandanna around his head.

"I'm going to go downstairs. Come down when you're ready" Harry stated and the small boy nodded happily as he finished off folding his clothes.

Harry walked straight into the kitchen to see if any of his friends were awake.

"Morning Harry" Liam greeted, pouring some black coffee into a mug.

"Morning" Harry replied, seating himself at the breakfast bar.

"Coffee?" Liam offered.

"Please. You know how I like it" Harry said with a nod.

"You hungry?" Liam asked.

"Not particularly. But could you make Lou something?"

"I can" Liam agreed.

"I have another business trip" Harry stated while Liam started to crack an egg into the frying pan.

"Another? That's cool" Liam replied "Should I make an egg for Niall?" je asked.

"He's always up for food that kid" Harry laughed before continuing "Yeah but I don't want to leave Louis" Harry explained

"Why? You left all of your other subs" Liam asked

"He's different, Liam. You known he is, and he doesn't like me as it is. Why would he like me if I just left him?" Harry sighed.

"I guess you're right. How long are you going for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably about three days. It's in Italy" Harry told him.

"Ooh fancy" Liam teased, making both of the boys laugh "What's it for? And do you have to go?"

"They just need my approval and signature for the materials that they're using to build the school"

"They're building the school in England? Why don't they just bring it over?" Liam asked.

"It's one of the crazy complications of business" Harry sighed.

"That is quite crazy" Liam laughed, handing Harry his coffee.

"I think I have to approve it before it's shipped over. Just in case is say no and they have to pay to send it both ways for no point"

"Oh" Liam replied, frowning slightly "That makes sense"

Harry took a sip of his coffee thankfully ,

"So what are you going to do?" Liam asked

"I'm going to talk to Louis. And maybe out it on standby until he's a little more used to living here" Harry suggested and Liam gave a nod of approval

"That sounds good. Always best to talk to him" Liam agreed. 

"Yeah"

"Where is that hot little thing anyway?" Liam asked.

"Don't speak of him that way!" Harry scolded playfully “He’s mine” he added with a pout.

"We've been through this before. He's technically not yours. And after six weeks he's definitely not yours. Therefore, there's a possibility that he could be mine" Liam spoke quickly and hushed.

"Unless I win" Harry stated.

"Unless you win" Liam repeated.

"Then he's mine for good” Harry replied with a smirk

"Come on Harry! What are the chances of that?" Liam laughed as he spoke.

"I think I'm in with a fair chance" Harry argued.

"Okay, keep wishing curly" Liam replied "Where is he anyway?"

"He should be down any minute, he was sorting our some of his clothes and folding it into my closet" Harry told him.

"Right" Liam replied as Niall walked in.

"Morning munchkin’s" the blond boy greeted.

"Morning, Niall" Harry replied and Liam just smiled at him as he took a seat opposite Harry at the breakfast bar.

"Here" Liam spoke, handing Niall a mug of black coffee. Knowing that he'd wanted it

"Thanks mate" He smiled before taking a gulp of the warm liquid

"It's fine" Liam took a seat next to him

He placed both Louis' and Niall's food down a and Niall gave him a appreciative smile before digging in to the fried egg and toast

"I've got a business trip soon" Harry told Niall

"Anything important?" Niall asked

"Not really, just approving some materials. Its only about three days and in Italy" Harry told him

"Sound cool, does Lou know?" He asked

"Not yet, but I'll tell him whe-"  
Harry was cut off by Louis’ entrance. He smiled and nodded for Louis to take a seat next to himself at the table.

"Hi!" Niall chirped.

"You alright?" Louis replied.

"Not bad, mate" Niall stated “You?”  
“I’m okay” Louis muttered, giving Niall a smile which was returned brightly.

"That's yours" Liam slid Louis plate over to him

"Thank you" Louis replied politely, before picking up his fork and eating

"It's okay, babe" Liam said in reply, making Louis blush lightly.

There was a comfortable silence at the table for a few minutes before Niall brought someone up about not being able to drive Harry anywhere on a specific date next week because he has an appointment for his knee. Harry snorted and promised Niall that he was perfectly capable of driving himself  
After around ten minute, Louis spoke up to Liam

"This was lovely, Liam. Thank you" was all he said, giving Liam a smile and a nod as he picked up his plate and stood up to take it in to the sink.

"You're welcome. I'll take it" Liam replied, returning Louis’ smile and taking the plate from his hands and placing it in the sink.

Harry stood up then, staring down at Louis who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. Harry almost laughed because of the way he shifted, and he caused that himself.

"Come upstairs" he commanded and Louis nodded standing up and following him upstairs.

Once they reached his room Harry nodded for him to sit down as he sat next to him, facing him.

Louis felt that it was a little weird to be facing someone and having a direct conversation. But then he remembered that Harry was proper and a little more posh than him, and did things like that often.

"I was just wondering how you would feel about me having a business trip? It's for about three days and in Italy" he said and Louis shrugged  
To be truthful, he didn’t really know how he felt about this. He didn’t know whether he was relieved to be free from Harry or saddened to see the man go. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to feel about it.  
"Words baby" Harry looked at the boy in front of him, thinking that he was beautiful.

"I don't mind...like... would I just stay here without you?" He asked.

"Yeah, with Liam and Niall" Harry confirmed

"I... I don't mind Sir" Louis bit his bottom lip as he spoke.

"Stop that" Harry said and Louis scrunched his nose up in confusion

"Stop what?" He asked

"Biting your lip. You look incredibly beautiful and I don't know whether I can resist fucking you if you continue" he admitted

A barely audible gasp left Louis lips before he smirked and bit his lip again

"I can't fuck you until I get the tests back" Harry told him.

"Too bad, Sir" Louis replied and gave him a cheeky smile before biting his lip innocently.

"I can do other things" Harry told him "Don't tempt me, Louis!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Louis found a sudden urge to push Harry to his limit; he wanted to see what Harry could do to him.

He stopped biting his lip but licked it slowly, making a tiny moan as he did so. He fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"Fuck it" Harry growled, almost diving on the smaller boy. Smashing their lips together and it would be a lie if he said that he felt nothing. But Louis wasn't anything to him. Just a submissive.  
But then again. Neither of them had kissed their past submissives.

Harry kissed him hard enough to give sparks, but soft enough for him to crave more. Their tongues fought for dominance, they were both used to getting it. So none of them stopped, making the kiss heated and fast.

"Give up, baby boy" Harry said into his mouth.

"O-okay daddy" Louis stopped kissing so hard and let Harry take full control.

"Fuck, now you've done it” Harry murmured, instantly getting turned on by the way Louis was giving himself to Harry “Clothes off now" he ordered.

Louis obliged quickly, whipping off his shirt fast enough to continue the kiss smoothly.

He tugged off his jeans while kissing Harry, which left him in just his boxers. Harry pulled back and admired his small tanned body.

Both boys were a little hard now and they needed to do something about it. Fast.

Louis was a little disappointed that Harry couldn't fuck him yet. But they could sure as hell do other things.

"Lay down baby" Harry ordered and Louis obeyed, being the good boy he is.

And the things Harry could do to him right now...


End file.
